


Photographs not taken

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: Akihito wasn't the only one who took pictures...





	

Title: Photographs not taken  
Author: clueless_psycho  
Fandom: Viewfinder  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre and/or Pairing: slash, Asami / Akihito  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: They belong to Yamane Ayano

Originally posted in LJ 15 July 2012

Beta by randrews25

 

When the first raindrop hit his head, Akihito cursed. He had read and watched the news about today's weather and there was no mention that rain would fall at eleven fifty five in the evening. He had a big job to do. Asami and Politician Horii hadn't come out from the restaurant yet so he could take their pictures together.

However, when a single raindrop turned into a thin shower, Akihito had to give up. As much as he didn't want to get sick from getting drenched in the rain in the middle of the night, he didn't want the rain to destroy his camera either. He packed his camera up into his backpack as he jogged into the canopied entry way, and he stood there, waiting, hoping the rain would let up soon so he could continue his job. He also wished that the rain held Asami and Politician Horii back in the restaurant.

But the rain proceeded from a thin shower into heavy waterfalls from the sky.

Now came the second problem. He couldn't actually go back home in this kind of pouring rain. If he forced himself to walk even as far as the nearest bus stop, he'd definitely get sick. And his camera ruined.

Akihito slipped his hands into the pocket of his jacket and started to think about a bowl of steaming ramen, hot chocolate and hot bath. He also thought about how Asami and Politician Horii must be having marbled wagyu beef roasted on a hot stone on the table, accompanied with hot soup and fragrant steamed rice and warm sake.

"Thinking about me?" Asami's voice in his ear made him jump and he suddenly got angry at himself for letting his guard down that he didn't even hear Asami coming. The smell rising from the concrete triggered by the rain covered the scent of Asami's expensive cologne.

"What...?" He turned around and found himself chest to chest with Asami.

Asami had an umbrella in his hand. "Let's go, I'll give you a lift back home."

Akihito curled his nose. Once again, he had fallen into a situation where Asami rescued him.

"At what cost?" he snickered.

Asami smiled at him but that could be the lights that made the impression because Asami didn't smile apart from that half-smug-smile he treated Akihito with when Akihito did something stupid. Like getting caught unexpectantly in the rain while stalking Asami. "I'm not a bad person, Akihito," the man said. "I don't always take advantage of everything."

Akihito wanted to argue some more but he was freezing, his hair had started to get damp and so did his sneakers. Meanwhile, Asami radiated heat that mixed with the combination of cologne, tobacco and his own body scents that made Akihito heady. "Just let me off at the subway station."

Asami shrugged. "If you wish." And they left the roof top, climbing down the emergency stairway to the ground floor. "Have you eaten?" Asami asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Too bad. I'd like some sushi. Politician Horii didn't each much. Diabetes and high cholesterol. It’s not polite to devour yourself when your dinner partner could only eat steamed fish and some vegetables. He isn't allowed to even to have miso soup, let alone sake. I'm still hungry and am thinking to go to Yamanaga's place. Of course I'd like you to come..."

"Asami," Akihito cut in. They still had twelve floors to go.

"Yes?"

"You talk too much, and it gives me the impression that you actually want to take me to your bed and screw me until morning."

"Ah."

A few flights down were spent in complete silence. Then Asami spoke up again, "Is that a bad thing?"

Akihito decided that next time he would keep his mouth shut.

Asami's car was waiting outside the building, all heated up and comfortable. Akihito slid into the back seat, and opened the fridge to find a can of soda there. Asami had never kept any soda before. It was a new habit. Akihito popped it open and drank it. Asami sat next to him.

The gas of the soda mixed with the gas in his stomach made a loud grumbling sound that made Akihito scowl.

Asami didn't say anything, didn't do as much as give him a mocking side-long glance. He didn't start to smoke either. Or talk on his cell phone to someone on the other side of the World.

The car moved forward. It wouldn't take two minutes to reach the subway station.

"It's past midnight. I don't think Yamanaga's Sushi House is still open," Akihito heard himself saying without remembering thinking about it.

"I have called Yamanaga," Asami called.

Figures. It was so Asami. All it took was a phone call and the whole World crumbled beneath his feet. Akihito wondered what kind of favour Yamanaga owed Asami.

The subway station came into view and he was dead-starving and the rain didn't show any sign it would let up anytime soon. He had to walk three blocks from the destination station to his apartment and it didn't sound enticing.

He hadn't been into Yamanaga's Sushi House but he could imagine what the most famous, exclusive and expensive sushi house in Tokyo looked like. Warm and full of nice aroma. The thought of hot sticky rice made his mouth water.

Akihito took a deep breath. That was all it took for Asami to reach for the communication handset and command his driver, "Go straight to Yamanaga."

* * *

Naturally, one hour later, he was stripping his damp clothes in Asami's bedroom. But he was feeling better so he didn't think too much about it. He wasn't drunk either. He had one cup of sake just to warm him up, after that, Yamanaga gladly served him a free flow of 7Up on ice. Asami finished off the entire decanter of sake by himself, and Akihito hadn't seen him eating as much before. Yamanaga's sushi and sashimi lived up to its reputation and much more. Akihito knew that if his stomach could take more, he'd do it.

And he didn't want to think about the bill.

Somewhere mid-way through to his apartment, Akihito mentioned to Asami that Asami's penthouse was closer. That was his mouth speaking, not his brain thinking.

But Asami had a better place, well scented and heated, the bed spacious and springy and the rain still covered the World in thick water curtains.

And it wasn't like he had never done this before.

Asami joined him in the bedroom when he was pushing his jeans down. Asami had taken his tie off, his shirt pulled out and unbuttoned, showing the wife-beater stretched across his well-toned chest and abs. Akihito wondered if he should leave his briefs on for Asami to pull down later, or just push them down with his jeans.

"If you sit down, I'll help you," Asami said as he unbuckled his belt.

Akihito sat down at the edge of the bed. Asami got rid of his shirt and moved to kneel in front of him, he looked at Akihito with his trade-mark half-smile, then he helped Akihito pull his jeans and briefs down.

The room was warm and his cock stirred at the temperature. Or maybe it was Asami's warm breath on his sensitive skin. Akihito felt like he was dripping already.

Then he stopped thinking altogether when Asami popped his cock into his mouth and began sucking gently.

* * *

Sometimes Akihito thought that he wasn’t really gay. He was close to his male friends but they never became intimate and none of his friends knew that he had done it with another man. The thought of having intercourse with a certain Triad leader still made him squirm and shudder. But Asami was different. Although it started off rather roughly, at the end he had to admit that he did enjoy having his cock inside Asami’s mouth and that was what he really liked in the relationship.

Oh, and the actual sex wasn’t bad either. Well, it was always mind-blowing actually.

But right now he focussed on a blow job that made him feel like he had died and was in heaven already.

Asami treated his cock like a delicious Popsicle. He knew when to lick and when to suck and when to nip a bit. Sometimes he bit too, but very lightly and gently. Everything Asami did with his tongue and lips made him gasp and his body shudder and the feel of Asami's teeth turned him into a creature living solely on desire.

That and to know that the most feared man in Tokyo, and probably Japan, knelt in front of him, pumping pleasure into his body, that was priceless.

So priceless that when Asami pulled his cock out, he moaned. "No. Please."

Asami moved up to kiss him, one hard, demanding kiss that took Akihito's breath away. If Asami didn't break it after a few minutes, Akihito knew he would faint.

Asami stood up and took the rest of his clothes off. It was obvious that he was as excited as Akihito. In reflex, Akihito lifted his right hand, wanting to touch Asami's fully erect manhood, but Asami swatted his hand away.

"Let's do it properly," the man said as he climbed into the bed. He reached for the lube on the night stand before lying on his back on the bed, setting the lube on the pillow next to his head.

Akihito crawled on the bed. His knees were weak, he couldn't walk. Good thing he didn't have too. His hard-on was bobbing against his things, desperately wanting contact and release. And Asami just lied there with his entire body exposed and his cock throbbing, and it seemed like a sin not to take advantage of the situated.

Akihito climbed onto Asami’s body, careful not to touch Asami’s erection, and he leaned down to kiss Asami. Asami cupped his head with his hands as he kissed Akihito back. It was an affectionate kiss. Deep and meaningful, like it was the only thing that mattered to Asami. Akihito felt his eyes warm and soon he felt small tears trickled down from the corner of his eyes. It wasn’t affection, he told himself. He was just desperate, he only wanted Asami to enter him and screw him senseless against the bed until he came, until they both orgasmed.

But instead, Asami broke the kiss, again. The man then gently pushed his shoulders away, arranging him to lie on his side with his back on Asami. He felt Asami's crotch pressed on his butt and Asami's mouth on his shoulder blade, sucking on some skin there.

Akihito reached back and found Asami’s hair, which he slipped into his fingers just to have a feel of Asami in his hand.

Asami finally reached down for his cock. Akihito inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, focusing on how good it felt when Asami smeared lube all over his cock. If he didn’t have even the slightest self-control, he would’ve come right away. He knew that Asami wouldn’t want that. The lube was cold first, it tingled, but it warmed with his skin and it was good.

Then Asami took his hand and guided it backwards to place on his own throbbing erection. That made Akihito’s heart beat so hard, he felt it jumped into his throat.

“Now I want to see you stroke yourself,” Asami breathed into his ear, “and me.

“Wha…?”

“It’s okay. Do it slowly, gently, until you find what you like.”

“What about you?”

Asami hummed into his ear as if he was laughing. “I know what I like, Akihito-kun,” he said.

Asami re-arranged their bodies again into a more comfortable position for Akihito. They were facing the ceiling. Half of Akihito’s weight was on Asami. Asami bent his free knee up, and helped Akihito to bend both of his knees up, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to give orders to Akihito using words anymore. Akihito’s brain had stopped processing anything else but pleasure.

It was awkward. It wasn’t like he had never jerked himself off. He did it from time to time, all the time thinking about Asami and how the man made him feel. He knew what he liked although there was nothing like having Asami’s hand playing with his erection. But he didn’t know what Asami liked. He didn’t know if he did the right thing.

But Asami just lied still beneath him, kissing his hair, nibbling on his earlobe and feeling his nipples, that eventually, Akihito started to stroke both their erections. He hesitated at first, waiting for any sign of discomfort from Asami, but Asami didn’t seem to have any complaint, so he continued. After all, they were both very hard already and there was nothing better right now that coming.

It took sometime, but finally his body surrendered to his hand. He experimented a bit and found what he liked. Stroking Asami wasn’t really an easy job, due to the size of his erection. His fingers looked tiny compared to the monstrous length. He also learned that if Asami jerked his hips, it was slight because Asami was exercising a great amount of self-control, he knew that Asami must be trying to contain a pang of pleasure, just like he did. Asami was hot beneath him, and he was hot and sweating and he couldn’t breath and Asami’s breath was hot against his skin and he wanted Asami to just tell him when he could come because he really couldn’t stand it any longer, he was so hard it hurt, and he started to feel cramps around his wrists. 

And then finally, finally, Asami whispered in his ear, “Faster.” And he did, with what remained of his strength, stroked Asami faster and he was too focused on the task that he didn’t see it coming, Asami suddenly snaked his hand around Akihito’s waist, reached for Akihito’s erection and rubbed his thumb against the slit on the head of Akihito’s cock and the World exploded into tiny shards of blinding white.

* * *

Akihito woke up some five hours later, feeling somewhat glad that he remembered what happened after he orgasmed, as if it was very important. He didn’t pass out right away. He made Asami come in his hands. Everything was messy but thanks God Asami always kept a box of moist tissue on the night stand so they managed to clean up as best as they could, or to be more correct: Asami cleaned him up because he was too weak to do anything and he was trembling so hard even after the last line of come had spurted out, then he rolled around and slept. The only thing that he didn’t remember was pulling the blanket up to cover his body. Asami must’ve done it.

The rain had stopped somewhere while he was sleeping and now the World outside the window looked cleaner and brighter. The sky looked like a piece of blue cloth freshly washed. It was only seven o’clock in the morning and naturally, Asami hadn’t woken up yet.

Asami was still snoring softly next to him, as if he didn’t care that Akihito could grab a knife and slit his neck. Or maybe to be more dangerous: Akihito could get his camera and take his pictures while sleeping half-naked like that and sell the pictures to the gossip tabloids. Maybe it was as good as selling pictures of Asami with some other powerful figures of the country, doing secret dealings and stuff, but then there would come a question: how in the Hell did Akihito manage to take a picture like that, and he didn’t really want to tell anybody that he did it while being as naked as Asami, after spending a night in bed together with Asami.

Akihito got up and went to the bathroom. He used the toilet, washed his face and brushed his teeth and he found a bathroom robe made of soft terry cloth and he put it on. It was too big for him but it was nice to wear.

Asami was still sleeping when he came out of the bathroom.

He went to find his backpack which he miraculously remembered to take to the bedroom. He took his camera out and went to the window.

He was in the middle of taking shots of the view outside the window when Asami embraced him from behind. “What are you doing?” Asami whispered in a husky, deep voice which sounded like he was seducing Akihito back to the bed.

“Taking some pictures,” Akihito answered. “I figured that since your place has the best view of Tokyo City, I might as well take some pictures and be able to sell such a beautiful scene like this.”

Asami nuzzled his neck. “Yes. It’s indeed a more beautiful imagery than my picture having dinner with Politician Horii.”

“I’ve got no chance, right?”

Asami nipped his neck and Akihito felt something stirring from below his navel. “Maybe you should try harder.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You can take it that way. But you know what’s more beautiful than the view outside?”

Akihito felt that he didn’t want to know the answer but again his lips spoke without his brain commanding so, “What?”

Asami laughed, a deep, soft laugh that Akihito could feel the throbbing of the man’s veins. “A picture of you, in bed, covered with blanket, with a priceless expression of just being well-fucked.”

Akihito scowled. “I will never pose like that for you.”

“You don’t have to. I already have some. You're cute, you know?”

Akihito spun around with widened eyes. “What? I want to see. You have to delete them all. Destroy them.”

Asami took Akihito’s camera and put it on the table next to the window carefully. “Ah, but Akihito-kun, there’s nothing free in this world.” He pulled the belt of Akihito’s off. 

Akihito grabbed his wrist. “No. Let me see the pictures first.”

Asami yanked his hand off and gave him that half-smile at the corner of his lips. “You don’t want to see them.” He pushed the opening of Akihito’s robe aside. 

“Then, don’t.” He tried to grab Asami’s wrist again but Asami already got a grip of his hips. Again, his body surrendered to Asami’s touch, he could feel a dangerous stir below his navel, but he steeled his heart and forced his brain to think straight. “I have to go.”

“Me too,” Asami leaned forward and whispered in Akihito’s ear, “so let’s make it quick.” 

And he silenced Akihito with a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

~end


End file.
